Blooming Romance
by MagentaCarther
Summary: A Bunch of One Shot Stories getting more in-depth with the relationship between Bunnymund and Mother Nature Herself, Rose! ***If you haven't read my other ROTG Fan-Fic, "Frost Smitten", you will really want to do that before reading this, otherwise it will make no sense who Rose is, her powers and abilities, and what her relationship is to Bunny! Bunnymund x OC
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Merry Christmas My Lovely Readers… Jack Frost is actually paying Texas a visit and it's snowing like CRAZY in my town! Anyways, this story will be a bunch of one shots between Bunnymund and the OC named Rose… My advice to you is, if you want this story to make sense and you want to know about Rose and who she really is, please go and read my other story that explains Bunny and Rose's Relationship called "Frost Smitten"… Believe me, it won't make much sense at all if you don't and I'm sure that you'll love it just as much as this story! I would like to thank ****v16butterfly**** for the help with the title name… you're totally awesome! One last thing; if we have any artist here, I would LOVE to see some Bunny x Rose fan art… Maybe if I get any and there's a really good one, I'll put it as the cover picture and credit you for it! Thank you for reading and don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow! **

***A/N: This chapter is set years before Jack was ever even born, so probably around early 1600's (The palace in this chapter really did exist back then!)**

Bunny had to hurry! Soon the little ankle bitter's would be up and about looking for his lovely googies and Easter would officially begin. He had just finished hiding a giant batch of eggs around the rolling hills in France and was making his way down to Spain, which was green and lush and perfect for hiding his brightly colored surprises for the children. He dropped off as many googies in as many gardens, lawns and forest as he could, saving the grand hiding place for last; the Alhambra Palace Gardens. Bunny had hidden eggs in the royal Spanish palace before but every time he visited it, he was taken aback by how green, fruitful, and lively the gardens were. They were surrounded by white stone walls that allowed birds to fly in and perch upon the trees that were lined with bushes and other shrubbery. Cold, freshwater fountains gurgled as the birds accompanied them with sweet songs. Other common animals like squirrels, bunnies, and chipmunks also helped occupy the large garden. Rows and rows of blossoming trees lined the marble walkways and rained down small blossom petals with lovely shades of orange and pink. Every year, the Spanish palace held a giant egg hunt on Easter morning for the children in the city to participate and that year Bunny wanted to hide the eggs as best as he possibly could, so he decided to go deeper into the garden to make it more of a challenge. He greeted the animals he passed by eagerly as he hid the eggs in the best places he could find. He chuckled to himself at his great achievement of hiding all of the eggs with time left to spare. The animals in the garden all gathered around the Pooka in wonder.

"G'day mates, happy Easter," Bunnymund smiled to the small animals crowding him, "Listen, I've hidden my little googies all around the garden, so if you wouldn't mind not moving them so the children can find them, I would be very appreciative."

The animals all nodded in unison and went back to their grazing, singing, and climbing the trees. Bunny turned to go and find someplace that he could hide to watch the children hunt, but something caught his eye and stopped him dead in his tracks. It was another Pooka, or at least it looked like one. It was much larger than any rabbit in the garden and it stood on its hind legs like he did. It turned to face him and to Bunny's surprise, it was a beautiful female. Her body was curvy and petite, her silky fur a deep tan color. Her fluffy, heart shaped face was white and complete with a small, pink nose and large, gorgeous emerald eyes. Bunnymund had never seen eyes like hers; they were so bright and beautiful that they would out match any others… He knew that he would never forget them. Bunnymund didn't even seem to notice that he was staring until the Pooka began to giggle shyly. He smiled and turned his head in embarrassment but noticed something colorful in the Pooka's arms as he looked away… they were his Easter eggs! Bunnymund quickly got over his embarrassment as he hopped over to the female Pooka who continued to pluck the Easter eggs from their hiding spots and place them delicately in her arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there Sheila… look, these googies were put here so that the children could find them, not you! So would you mind putting them back exactly where you found them before the hunt starts?" Bunny tried to explain to the Pooka as he reached for the colorful eggs. The Pooka didn't speak but simply pulled away from Bunnymund, not allowing him to take away the eggs.

"Alright come on now, let's not do this!"

The Pooka smiled competitively at him and she was off like a rocket, hopping through the giant garden picking up the eggs as she went. Bunnymund followed after the Pooka, trying desperately to catch to catch up to her but somehow, he wasn't able to… she was too quick! He had never seen a Pooka move so fast and delicately…she didn't even make a sound as she hopped off the trees, propelling herself further ahead of him. Bunny had a plan. He cut through the bushes and disappeared out of sight of the other Pooka. She smiled proudly to herself thinking that she had finally lost him, when she suddenly toppled roughly onto the soft, green grass. She shook her head nauseatingly by the sudden movement and looked up to see Bunnymund lying nonchalantly against a tree, examining his boomerangs.

"You don't want to race a rabbit, love," Bunny chuckled to the Female.

The Pooka looked down at the grass which had been littered once again with the brightly colored eggs and looked back up to Bunny, her eyes flickering furiously with Ruby; every trace of emerald was gone. She hopped off the ground and angrily kicked Bunny's giant legs out from under him causing him to land in a big, furry heap on the grass. Bunnymund watched enamored as the Female Pooka silently crossed through the arboretum, hopping effortlessly over the white stone walls and disappearing from the garden. Bunny sat there in awe of the Pooka; he had never met one like her before… quiet, mysterious, and unfathomably, incomparably beautiful. He wondered to himself if their paths would ever cross again as he picked himself up and gathered the colorful eggs, hiding them once again as the hunt began.

**I will be taking ideas for chapters from you guys so if you have an idea for one, leave a comment and let me know. Just make sure that it's in some way relevant to their story and romantic! Leave a comment telling me what you guys want me to write for the next chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Kiss at Midnight Part 1

**Alright, I finally got this chapter done. This chapter was super fun to write because we get introduced to the rest of the Guardians and a whole slur of the Legendaries, which are minor characters like The Groundhog, Leprechaun, Father Time, Grimm Reaper, etc. We are introduced to three Legendaries, two of which we already know, that will be very important in the rest of the story. This chapter will be split into two parts so keep an eye out for part 2! **

_***A/N: This event takes place about 6 years after Jack is chosen by MiM. (BTW, The New Year's Eve Baby's name is Newsie, in case you get confused.)**_

The New Year's Baby didn't do much as a legendary figure, but he sure knew how to throw a rocking New Year's Eve Party. Every year on December 31st, all of the Guardians and Legendries meet together at Tooth's Palace to celebrate the end of the year and the beginning of the new one. The party was in full swing as Bunny walked around trying to see everybody that had arrived. Newsie and North were at the main door to the Tooth Palace greeting the guest as they came in. Karma and Eris were having a conversation as the Grimm Reaper tried to work up the courage to ask one of them out. The Leprechaun did a drunken Irish jig as the Groundhog and March Hare watched happily, nearly spitting out their drinks when he passed out on the floor. Father Time laughed as he tried to play charades with Sandy. Bunnymund looked over to the refreshments table where he saw a unfamiliar spirit with white hair and piercing blue eyes smiling mischievously as he froze the punch bowl with his frosted staff.

"Hello Bunny! Are you enjoying yourself?" Tooth asked flashing her lovely white smile as she flittered next to the Pooka, her mini fairies sticking closely to her chipping happily.

"Hi, Tooth. Yeah this party's really fun," Bunny said returning a smile to the fairy, "Hey, do you know who that spirit is over there? I don't think I've ever seen him before"

Tooth looked over to the Refreshments table where Bunny gestured.

"Oh, that's Jack Frost," Tooth couldn't help but blush as the name escaped her lips, even her mini fairies seemed infatuated with him "He's a new Legendary. Man in the Moon choose him a few years ago to be the Spirit of Winter. I think this is the first time he's actually ever attended the New Year's Party."

"Why hasn't he ever come before?"

"I've heard he's sort of a loner and he usually doesn't stay in one place for very long. It's really a shame though; I bet he's got a lot more potential than people give him credit for…," Tooth laughed at the mischievous teenager as he froze the ground beneath Jack 'O Lantern's feet, causing him to slip and fall to the floor, spilling his drink all over himself.

"As long as he doesn't mess with my egg hunts I think we'll get along swimmingly," Bunny muttered, "Thanks Tooth, have a great night! Make sure you snatch up some lucky bloke to kiss tonight, alright?"

"Don't worry, I will," Tooth said, still staring dreamily and the white haired spirit, "Uh, I mean, you too!"

Tooth shook herself from her trance and fluttered shyly away with her mini fairies following her, leaving the rabbit alone again. Bunny looked at the giant mantelpiece clock positioned over the palaces giant fire place flickering with violet and amethyst… 11:45 p.m.; only fifteen minutes to find a girl and somehow convince her to kiss him! Bunnymund frantically walked around the room trying to find a girl that wasn't already taken. There was a group of beautiful dryads all dressed in matching green gowns crowding around who had to be the most beautiful woman Bunnymund had ever laid eyes on. She looked to be about 18 or 19 with pale skin that had a slight green tint to it, and a slender curvy body. Her hair cascaded in silky ringlets of auburn down to her waist with flowers woven and braided into it. She wore an off the shoulder, silky green tunic decorated with leaves and colorful flowers and although she wasn't wearing shoes, bright green vines wrapped around her gorgeous legs.

"You have quite an eye for women," a soft voice said from behind Bunny.

He turned to see a familiar Legendary standing before him. She had pale skin and long, silky pink hair that was loosely braided and slung over her shoulder. Her lovely, long lashed eyes were two different colors; the left eye was lavender and the right was magenta. She wore a deep purple ball gown that showed off her voluptuous curves and white high heels. To top it all off, she had a small birthmark in the shape of heart beneath her right eye.

"Oh, hey there Cupid," Bunny responded in surprise, "Yeah I'm trying to find a girl to kiss at midnight and I'm kind off running out of time! Who is that girl over there?"

"You don't know? Her name is Rose and she's Mother Nature in all her glory. Looks like a few of her dryads tagged along for the party," Cupid scoffed at the nymphs.

"Rose… what a pretty name. She's lovely looking," Bunny sighed as he watched the girl, enamored by her beautiful white smile.

"Yeah, she's lovely alright, but she got quite the temper… don't do something stupid and get on her bad side, Bunny," Cupid joked to the Pooka.

"W-what do you mean?" The Pooka stuttered, bringing himself back to reality.

"Look Sweetheart, I would be honest and tell you if it was a lost cause trying to catch her eye, but I'm being serious when I say that you could get some of that. Just go over there and introduce yourself, but make sure you pull her away from her little posse… Those dryads can spread gossip like a wild fire."

"Y-you really think I can go and talk to her?" Bunny asked nervously thinking that it was too good to be true.

"Of course! Bunny you're such a catch… for starters, you're the freaking Easter bunny, everybody, especially the children, love you. And secondly, you have an accent, and not just any accent, but an Australian one; that automatically boost your chances by like 50%... Women LOVE accents! See Bunny, you just got to be more confident. I just know that you two will connect immediately… it's like a match made in heaven by yours truly!"

Bunny laughed at Cupid's enthusiasm, "Alright, I'll give it a go!"

"Great, but you might want to hurry Romeo… Juliet's making her way out to the balcony!"

Bunny looked back over to the group of dryads and watched as Rose slipped out and disappeared from the party room, heading out to the Palace's Balcony overlooking the beautiful mountains surrounding it.

"Thanks for the advice, Cupid," Bunny called out as he darted across the room trying to catch Rose.

"Anytime Bunny, anytime," Cupid laughed as she shook her head at the love struck rabbit.

**What do you guys think of Jack, Rose, and Cupid? Will Bunny be able to win Mother Nature's kiss at the stroke of midnight? Stay Tuned and Find Out… :P**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello Readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just wanted to let you guys know that I will try and have "A Kiss at Midnight Part 2" up this weekend. I just got back to high school and it's been super crazy so thanks for hanging tight! You guys are so awesome! Keep an eye out for the next chapter and don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
